(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to track utilized in an automated clinical laboratory conveyor system, and more particularly to an improved drive mechanism for driving a dual track conveyor system.
(2) Background Information
Clinical laboratory testing has changed and improved remarkably over the past 80 years. Initially, tests or assays were performed manually and generally utilized large quantities of serum, blood or other materials and/or body fluids. As mechanical technology developed in the industrial work place, similar technology was introduced into the clinical laboratory. With the introduction of new technology, methodologies were also improved in an effort to improve the quality of the results produced by the individual instruments, and to minimize the amount of physical specimen required to perform a particular test.
Instruments have been developed to increase the efficiency of testing procedures by reducing turnaround time and decreasing the volumes necessary to perform various assays. Robotic engineering has evolved to such a degree that various types of robots have been applied in the clinical laboratory setting.
The main focus of prior art laboratory automation relied on the implementation of conveyor systems to connect areas of a clinical laboratory. Known conveyor systems in the laboratory setting utilize separate conveyor segments to move specimens from a processing station to a specific laboratory work station. In order to obtain cost savings, one typical scenario called for specimens to be sorted manually and grouped together in a carrier rack to be conveyed to a specific location. In this way, a carrier would move a group of 5-20 specimens from the processing location to the specific work station for the performance of a single test on each of the specimens within the carrier rack.
With the development of new and improved automatic conveyor systems for laboratories and other environments, it is possible to select, track, and convey individual specimens throughout a laboratory for a variety of different testing, while maintaining a priority system for certain types of testing or special urgent requests for a time-specific response. These new automated conveyor systems are of various types and design, but the inventors herein have found that a dual conveyor system, using a pair of parallel conveyor tracks circulating throughout a laboratory, provides the greatest flexibility and versatility. The integration of various track devices with software directing the operation of the conveyor system and the various automated testing stations, has improved both the speed and capability of automated conveyor systems in recent years.
Track devices form the physical interface between the specimen samples in carriers being directed throughout the system, while the Laboratory Automation System (LAS) database provides direction for the system through its command and control features. The LAS and the various track devices work in combination to direct, manage and track all specimens throughout the system.
The inventors herein have found that the prior art drive mechanism for the conveyor track suffers several problems. One problem is in the limited length of “chain” or track that may be driven by a single drive motor. In order to provide a desired length for a track within a laboratory, ancillary motors may be required around the track to maintain the track at the desired speed.
An advantage of a dual track conveyor is the possibility of running the two tracks at different speeds. This permits a specimen to be moved to a “fast track” between various job sites, and to the slower track when awaiting the performance of a desired task. However, in the past, this was accomplished with separate drive mechanisms for each track, thereby increasing the cost of the system, as well as the cost to maintain the system.